Rosemary
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Scott D'Amore Tyson Dux Johnny Divine | debut = January 30, 2008 | retired = }} Holly Letkeman (November 29, 1983) is a Canadian female professional wrestler better known by her ring name Courtney Rush. She has worked for promotions such as BSE Pro, BCW, Maximum Pro Wrestling, NCW Femmes Fatales and Shimmer Women Athletes. She is also a former Shimmer Tag Team Champion with Sara Del Rey. Early Life Letkeman grew up in Stonewall, Manitoba where she was exposed to professional wrestling by her father. During high school, she and a friend had a brief try with training at a local school, but quit after one session when the school wanted them to have a match. She later attended University of Manitoba where her major was film studies. After graduation, she worked on a few film sets she decided to resume the childhood interest in pro wrestling after hearing of Eddie Guerrero's death and attended Scott D'Amore's school in Windsor in May 2007 where she was taught by Tyson Dux and Johnny Devine as well as D'Amore. She initially used the name P.J. Tyler (reflecting her love of Aerosmith) but later changed it to Courtney Rush. Career Early career She made her debut in Pro Wrestling for PTW on January 30, 2008 in a losing effort against Haley Rogers as Casey Maguire. Two months later, on March 28, 2008, she changed her name to PJ Tyler and got her first victory against Haley Rogers, this time wrestling for RSW. She was scheduled to take the position of Jennifer Blake as PWX Commissioner but her position was taken by "Danger Boy" Derek Wylde in a controversial way. She soon started a feud with Haley Rogers during a tag team with Jennifer Blake against the same Haley Rogers and Jade Chung. During this contest she broke Haley's nose and she aggravated this injury during a single contest the following week. Those two athletes met different times during the 2008 and GLORY Wrestling dedicated them an article about the match that took place on September 12, 2008. During the first part of 2009 she competed in different matches with Cherry Bomb, Jennifer Blake and Holly Hilton, including a match with Amazing Kong that she was not able to win. On the day of her 26th birthday she was able to win her first title in career defeating Deanna Conda in the final of the WILD Tournament 2009 to win the GCW W.I.L.D. Championship. NCW Femme Fatales Rush (as PJ Tyler) debuted for NCW Femmes Fatales on February 6, 2010. At the beginning she was scheduled to take on Kacey Diamond but plans were changed and she teamed with Mary Lee Rose to take on the team of Anna Minoushka and Anastasia Ivy. She was able to hit with her finishing manouvre but the team of Anna and Anastasia got the win via pinfall. Due to her being the current WILD Champion she is entering the first ever NCW FF Tournament for the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship. In the first round she faced Portia Perez in a first time ever match but was unable to score the win.9 In October 2010, Rush defeated Cat Power and Sassy Stephie in a triple threat match. In March 2011, Rush (now appearing as Courtney Rush) defeated Cat Power in a street-fight.At the July 2011 card, Rush faced Madison Eagles in the semi-main event but lost to her. In October 2011, she faced and defeated Kellie Skater. In March 2013, Rush defeated Allison Danger to win the Bellatrix World Championship. Acting Career Letkeman has also acted in several independent movies, including Monster Brawl (where she played Witch Bitch), Exit Humanity and Beat Down. Filmography *''Monster Brawl'' (2011) *''Exit Humanity'' (2011) *''Beat Down'' (2012) Wrestling facts *'Finishing Moves' :*Skyward Suplex (Olympic slam) :*Top rope crossbody :*Spear :*Spider's twist *'Signature Moves' :*Arm drag :*Double underhook suplex :*Choke :*Corner foot choke :*Exploder suplex :*Hip toss :*Russian leg sweep Championships and accomplishments *'Bellatrix Female Warriors' :*Bellatrix World Championship (1 time, current) *'Great Canadian Wrestling :*GCW W.I.L.D. Championship (1 time, current) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated''' :*PWI ranked her #23 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2013 *'Shimmer Women Athletes' :*Shimmer Tag Team Championship (1-time, with Sara Del Rey) *'Tri-City Wrestling' :*Women's Championship (1-time, current) External Links *CAGEMATCH Profile *Wrestling Data Profile *TWitter *Courtney Rush on Facebook *SHINE Wrestling Profile Category:1983 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NCW Femmes Fatales current roster Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:Manitoba wrestlers